A Lying Truth
by Kawaiicani-chan
Summary: Don't you remember this is the love story on how she will never be betrayed, never forgotten, never hurt, never uncared for ever again. But, don't you know that fairy tales arn't real, they're just a cruel joke humans made to give there child fantasies on how beautiful life becomes. How we will all die with a smile on our face while hearing those last final words "I love you."
1. It's All My Fault

**Whispering Shadows**

It was truly a story unlike any other, her eyes that were bright like the sun but was sadly filled with unfeignedly deep sorrow and remorse for something unknown to none but herself. Sometimes if your lucky enough to get close you'l catch a glimpse at this deplorable, unsightly sensation that will promptly show but only to build another wall to keep it hidden behind the twinkling, lying abyss that will trance you into a slobbering lunatic in seconds.

However, it's almost comical that almost nobody knows what it feels like. The feeling that can get you hyped up to the point of no control-but what to do, what to do? When this amazingly, almost seemingly perfect girl is not one you can approach so casually. In fact it's almost impossible when this oh so casual girl happens to be the school's own personal laughing stock. What's even worse is that at some point you didn't even know she existed. It was just some girl that you heard of but never saw. Just some stranger that people made rumors about just to keep conversation going. Just some small artifact that people saw as pointless. It was all a joke to people, nothing too strange about that right? It's all a game no need to make a big deal out of it. Little does the world know that this joke is something so much bigger it's like that crack in the ground that slowly becomes larger, until people become angry at it for tripping them, blaming it for ruining their day, kicking it around until it becomes this giant hole in the ground that people walk around until one day someone comes in and fills it up. The question though isn't, "How long can I keep this ground up without it crashing on me?" It's, "How long can I wait till someone lifts it off and gives me a break."

This is the part where they remember bullying is bad.

This is the part where someone notices her as a beautiful rose going against wind, where the thorns scratch against the house in a frenzying anguish as an attempt to release the passion that it was truly made for. Where somehow in the undertake of this relinquishing event, the rose begins to be beaten and torn for the beautiful protection that it was once given is now dull and worn away. But, don't you remember? This is the cliche love story on how she was brought from the wild beasts and raging storms onto the sunny garden of eden.

This is the love story on how she will never be betrayed, never forgotten, never hurt, never uncared for ever again. But, don't you also remember that fairy tales arn't real, they're just a cruel joke that humans created to give there child fantasies on how beautiful life will become.

How we will all die with a smile on our face.

How we will all die with that last final breath and hear the simple fragile words, 'I love you.'

How all of our lives will end as a life story that will never leave history's clutches, and how our grandchildren will read about us from time to time, and remember the grand adventures that we journeyed on.

How we met the love of our lives that continued to love them forever and ever, where they had many children and continued to live their grand lives as princesses and princes until death do them part.

How we will all happen to die at that same point as the person we love dearest, so we won't have to face the cold embrace of death.

But don't we all know by now, that not everyone has such a lovely death.

* * *

"A thousand times we die in one life. We crumble, break, and tear apart until the layers of illusion are burned away, and all that's left is the truth of who, and what we really are." Repeating this paticular poem over and over again, Lucy is reminded of her mother that told her to never give up, to remember everything good in life and not focus on the bad.

But what to do, when there is no good in life.

Advancing towards her locker she is only reminded again that she is not wanted in this school, that there is quite literally no place like home. No place like relaxing in her bed reading a good book while perhaps drinking some tea... Oh wait, that's not her life that's someone else's, perhaps someone "normal," someone who doesn't have to wear long sleeves all the time because of her father, someone who doesn't have to put up all these barriers. But of course what's the point in dreaming if she knew it would never come true.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **MUST READ IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

Remember that story from before? Yeah that one, the one that you literally just read, so please don't get confused when this happens because it will happen several times in the story so pay attention to the headings where one will say 'Whispering Shadows,' and one will say 'A Loving Normal Life.'

'Whispering Shadows' will be the darker part which means it's the part that's actually happening where 'A Loving Normal Life' is the story that Lucy "fantasizes," but remember that 'A Loving Normal Life is not actually happening.

I don't mean to complicate things too much but I may or may not add another one called 'Here I am Waiting' and that will be the one where the two stories 'Whispering Shadows' and 'A Loving Normal Life' is being compared.

* * *

 **A Loving Normal Life**

 _ **O** nce_ upon a time, in a house far far away, there lived the very definition of normal.

* * *

It was a lovely crisp day in the city of Magnolia, and the trees were just beginning to lose the leaves that they worked so hard on in the spring. Lucy strolled down the sidewalk to her new school Fairy Tale. It was going to be great! She could meet new people and try and make her life to the fullest.

Lucy let's out a content sigh as she walks through the doors into what seemed like a brand new life.

* * *

 **Whispering Shadows**

"Hey you idiot watch where you're going!" Lucy pushes past the what seems like an angry crowd to see whats happening. Shoving her way into the front of the cheering crowd, Lucy finally sees what everyone is getting all zippy about.

It was two boys fighting on the ground each throwing blind punches hoping to catch the other in the face.

Abruptly, one of the boys namely the one with pink hair slams into Lucy sending her back into the crowd with the his pink swinging wildly in front of her face.

The crowd goes wild watching the procession with hard glares at the blonde girl.

 _'How dare she touch our Natsu like that!'_

 _'Ugh I wish Natsu-san would fall on me! I would so catch him, and then wed'e start dating, and then wed'e get married and have babies and live happily ever after!' *passes out from fangirling too much*_

 _'Wahh, I wanted to hug my Natsu.'_

Lucy lifts up her elbow glancing at the pink haired boy reputably known as Natsu. "I-I'm so sorry Natsu-san," Lucy stutters along her sentence knowing that if she wasn't polite, then the demons... I mean girls...because if they knew they would be furious.

Quickly standing up Lucy bows slightly before nodding and turning away.

Slowly a tear snakes down her cheek, briskly walking away Lucy wipes her tear wondering why she was crying. But to be honest Lucy didn't understand how anything worked because it seemed that all her life she was just that mysteriously, creepy girl in the corner, who has cuts and bruises adorning her whole body. Just that strange quiet girl that was always bullied and harrassed because of her baggy clothes that she had to wear, she always thought of somehow being able to change that look but knew she couldn't.

Lucy lived with her father that never has any money ever since his business crashed they've been living off the cash that Lucy can scavenge from her meager wage job at a local bar.

* * *

Pink Haired Boy's POV

All I remember was seeing her face. It was the most complex thing I had ever seen.

Her lips were parted and yet all I could see how they were bruised and battered.

Her cheeks tinted slightly pink, and her skin was pale as snow. Her skin wasn't the ugly kind of pale that looks like you've never seen the light of day but the kind of pale that you only see every so often.

Her eyes were what made her so abstruse. They glinted of a dark brown color that was dusted off in the inside by a darker brown almost black, however beautiful they were it wasn't that that made Natsu think so long and hard, it was what was inside her eyes. Inside her eyes was a dull color that glinted of things no one could ever understand.

"Hey Flametard! Come fight me!" Gray, the other boy that was fighting with Natsu stood there with his arms stretched into fighting stance.

And that was it life moved on and the fighting continued. It just seemed that some of fighting happening wasn't with fists but with hearts.

* * *

 **A Loving Normal Life**

As Lucy continues to snake down the hallways, past the seemingly never ending mass of people, over to her locker. Pushing in all the books that she knew she wouldn't need until the end of the day she precipitously hears the roaring of a crowd presumptuously getting closer to her.

Investigating the noise Lucy walks over to the crowd and lightly shoves people to see what was going on. That's where she saw a couple of boys wrestling each other.

Abruptly Lucy gets shoved to the ground by one of the previous boys fighting.

Dazed a bit she gets up, brushing the dirt off her jeans.

The crowd goes back to being wild.

' _Fight! Fight! Fight!'_

The boy who pushed Lucy down on accident stands up and lifts a hand out to Lucy, "Hey I'm Natsu. Sorry about that I really didn't mean to knock you down there."

Lucy simply nods and smiles, "No, it's fine, just got a little dirt on me no big deal," she takes his hand and shakes it before letting it go, "..." Staring at each other for a bit Lucy suddenly exclaims, "Oh yeah! Sorry, um I'm Lucy," pointing to herself.

"Cool! By the way I've never seen you around. Are you new or something?"

"Yeah, I actually am I just moved here with my dad I finally convinced him that I don't like homeschooling."

Natsu turns his head a bit then grins at her, "You know you're pretty cool. My friends and I were going to go hang out at the mall later on if you wanna join you totally can."

Blushing a bit Lucy was about to reply, 'totally,' before she remembered she had work later on that day. "Oh... I'm really sorry Natsu but I can't I have to go work later on."

"Naw it's cool just tell me if ya ever wanna hang out though. Kay!?"

"Ya totally, anyways I gotta go Natsu so see you later."

Lucy turns away heading towards the hallway that lead to her next class.

"Bye!"

Lucy turns around and waves at Natsu.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Damn," she was hot.

"Hey Flametard! Come fight me!" I turn around and go back to fighting Gray.

* * *

 **Here I am Waiting**

And that was it because after awhile she knew she had to accept it because when life hands you something difficult, you just have to somehow learn how to make the best out of it... Even if there is no best.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hey guys so how did you like it? I just want you to know I tried working very hard on this. By the way I'm so sorry if I made that confusing with the switching story's and such I just thought it would make it more intresting. Everyone please comment on how the story is because I'm really going for some good feedback on this new story. Also I would like to mention that I have those tags there for a reason so just bear with me through this because it will get there.

Please follow and if you really like it favorite it.

And by all means possible COMMENT!


	2. Hansel, and Gretal Inspired Me!

**Whispering Shadows**

In a large mansion at the edge of a large forest, there once lived a rich buisness man with his one daughter and deceaced wife. Little by little, the buisness man became indignant and bitter until he did not have enough room in his heart for his beautiful daughter.

One night, the buisness man's daughter asked herself, "What am I doing? All my life I've just been waiting for Father to be back to his normal self. But what if he never goes back? What if I'll end up waiting my whole life for him to sober up, and get himself together, but he never does?" She pondered over this for hours upon hours each day and could not find a solution.

Alas one night, Lucy, the buisness man's daughter awoke with a fright, her tears gleaming down her cheeks she knew what she had to do.

She packed her bags said her farewells to no one, leaving nothing but a sheet of paper.

Departing to the nearest train station she wept knowing that he wouldn't care, so why did she leave that note.

That very same day a servant arrived to carry her food to her room but could not find her. He reported the situation to the other servants, and so they searched high and low finding nothing until they came across the note she left.

Immediatly they told the master, the buisness man, and took him to the scene of where the note was left.

 _'Dear Father,_

 _I have come to the conclusion that you simply do not care. As harshly as it may seem, it's true, my inner most thoughts can not comphrehend what has been going on._

 _You have changed. My once dear father has left and what has returned is not my father, but a coward._

 _What has brought this on I do not know, and I may never, but I would like to ask._

 _Are you still in there? Is my father, who twirled me around in his arms at my birthday, still there? Is my dad who wept at my mothers funeral still within reach? Can I still wrap my arms around his waist and say, 'I love you?' Can I? Could I? Is it even remotely possible?_

 _Please if by any means if not for the sake of me, but of your wife, change. Remember who you once were._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

It was hysteracal, not in the funny way, but it was terrible. Maybe, it was the way he fell to the ground, writhering in tears. Maybe, it was the way he beat the ground. Perhaps, it could have been the way he screamed out curses and began asking over and over and over, 'Why?! Why?! Why?!.' The only thing the people around him were able to grasp was the fact that it was terrible.

The hysterical buisness man sent out all his servants to find her.

They cleaned out every ally way, every building, every everything.

It's too bad fairy tales don't happen.

* * *

 **Here I am Waiting**

In any fairy tale the rich buisness man would've found his daughter. In any fairy tale the rich buissnes man would have begged for forgiveness. In any joyful, blessed moment the daughter would come back and forgive him. But the problem is, is life isn't a fairy tale and someday your just going to have to get used to it.

* * *

 **Whispering Shadows**

 _Previously on_ _Whispering Shadows_ _:_

 _Quickly standing up Lucy bows slightly before nodding and turning away._

 _Slowly a tear snakes down her cheek, briskly walking away Lucy wipes her tear wondering why she was crying._

* * *

 _Pink Haired Boy's POV_

 _All I remember was seeing her face. It was the most complex thing I had ever seen._

Her lips were parted, h _er cheeks tinted slightly pink, and her skin was pale as snow._ Her eyes were what made her so abstruse. _Inside her eyes was a dull color that glinted of things no one could ever understand._

 _And that was it life moved on and the fighting continued. It just seemed that some of fighting happening wasn't with fists but with hearts._

* * *

Gliding down the hallway, in her black converses she wished it could all be over. The regret. The spite. The fear... Everything except her one friend.

Lucy had known her ever since she was little, and suprisingly enough, she had just found out the other day she was going to move into town.

Pulling out her cell phone, that her friend had bought her a while ago, she looks at the one contact that she had put in.

 _Lisanna_.

* * *

 **A Loving Normal Life**

 _Previously on_ _A Loving Normal Life :_ _  
_

 _The boy who pushed Lucy down on accident stands up and lifts a hand out to Lucy, "Hey I'm Natsu."_

 _Lucy turns away heading towards the hallway that lead to her next class._

 _"Bye!"_

 _Lucy turns around and waves at Natsu._

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

 _"Damn," she was hot._

* * *

Turning around and waving at Natsu, Lucy scrambles over to her next class not wanting to be late... Thinking about at least half the school would be late because they're all watching the brawl.

Lucy's mind wonders off a bit.

 _That Natsu kid was pretty cute!_

 _Though, I don't know if he would be my type._

 _I more into the manly man kind of guys._

Hearing, 'I'm a man,' Lucy jumps back from a big oversized guy with white hair, carrying a brunette haired girl on his back...She's beating him with a fan on his head.

 _...Not that manly I guess..._

Sweatdropping Lucy get's kind of freaked out wondering if he could read her mind or something.

Passing the east hallway she begins to look at the numbers beside the doors.

 _I wonder if tha-_

"Kya!" Lucy crashes into something hard, falling back she wonders if this is the end, when she feels something tight wrap around her wrist, pulling her back up.

Grasping her heart, she finally gets a grip on things, and she looks up to see who caught her from her almost "fatal" fall.

Standing there is a big hunk of blonde glory in her midst, and for a few seconds all she does is ogle at him.

Wondering if possibly someone IS reading her mind because a "man" literally showed up on the doorstep.

Sweating a bit he stands there trying to catch his breath before he hears, "When I find you, you are so DEAD!"

Panaking he grabs the girl and pushes her in front of him. Sheilding himself he hides behind the girl.

 _Huh?_ Lucy thinks to herself wondering what could possibly be going on. Only moments ago she was reminesking herself in his freakin hot body. And now... She's being a body shield for him.

WHAT?

Standing in front of the two blondes is a silver haired demon.

Pausing the silver haired lady suddenly gets googly eyes. Then she faints...

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Untangling herself from the man's grasp she scurries over to her body where she laid. She was actually quite beautiful, with her blue eyes and her hair that Lucy could just not get over.

Lucy cocks her head and bends down as she hears her mumbling about, 'blonde hair blue eyed babies, or blonde hair brown eyed babies.'

"Okay then," Lucy looks back over to where the blonde haired man once stood, and realized he had abondoned her.

* * *

 **Whispering Shadows**

Glancing down the hallway really quick Lucy notices the change in the atomosphere... _Okay then..._ Lucy thinks.

Turning back to where she was heading she suddenly gets thrown back, before she could hit the ground a couple of large hands catch her at the waist.

Swinging her back to her feet he turns quickly apoligizing before running down where he was orginally headed.

 _What's his rush?_

Looking at him again she suddenly realizes,

 _Oh my freakin God, was that Laxus Dreyer?_

She turns around slightly dazed before a loud yell peirces the air, "When I find you, you are so DEAD!"I turn quickly heading to my next class noticing that that voice belongs to the one and only, Demon Mira.

* * *

 **Here I am Waiting**

Once again here we are, with both of our two very beautiful Lucy's. Sometime people tell everyone to be themselves to love and care and just be you, but did they ever think, 'what if you can't? What if you don't have that chance to show people who you are because nobody will give you that chance.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

How messed up is that?Just because of Lucy from Whispering Shadows parents arn't there for her, just because she doesn't have the money for name brand clothes, she becomes judged. Wait hold up just for a second. Things like that don't happen in real life. Some may Hell ya they do. I've seen it so many times it's not even funny, after a while I was tired of hearing that shit so I stood up for those should too.

No, I'm not trying to give you some cheesy speech on how you should stand up for someone... Maybe... But that's beside the point...

It's become really stupid on how people do this. In some places it's not super noticeable, but it's there, trust me it's there. Whether it's being a cheer leader with name brand clothes that you absolutely must have if you wanna be "popular." Or being goth, and you get bullied for it. Possibly even because you homosexual. WELL TO HELL WITH ALL THAT STUFF! It makes me pissed off when people do that. But you know what I hate is the "social classes." In my school you have, "God/God's wife," then you have the "Kings and Queens of the land," then you have the "nobles and the knights," who are only popular because they are besties with the "king and queens" Next you have the peasants which is quite literal, Lastly you have the low life scum, because they have the greasy hair and the off brand rip off clothes. SCREW ALL THE MOTHERF****** WHO THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN THESE PEOPLE.

Sorry guys got kind of carried away there I just had this boyfriend and friend issue and they were both being total assholes so I'm feeling kind of hurt right now. ._.Apperantly I've changed and now have a cold heart. :( I didn't mean to make them mad. I apoligize if I've mad anyone else mad.

So sorry if this chapter sucks I'll try harder next time.

But please comment anyways those alway make me feel better. :)


End file.
